The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program with which operability in an image cutout operation can be improved.
In recent years, along with a prevalence of digital still cameras, editing processing is generally performed on a photographed image as digital data after photographing. As such image editing processing, there is image cutout processing that involves partially cutting out a photographed image in a rectangle and removing unnecessary parts (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-281650).
As shown in FIG. 1, for example, in a case where an image editing application program is activated and an image editing is to be performed by a mouse operation in a personal computer, an editing target image is first selected to be displayed from photographed images, and a corner of an area to be cut out from the editing target image is clicked to determine a reference position. Then, a drag operation is performed diagonally from the reference position so as to set an arbitrary cutout frame and enable the image in the frame to be cut out.